Philip Blake (Road to Survival)
Philip Blake, better known as The Governor, is a comic-adapted, playable, and main character and an antagonist who appears in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Pre-Apocalypse & Post-Apocalypse For Philip's whereabouts prior to the events of Road to Survival: Main Story 'Area 1 - Homemart' TBA 'Area 2 - Woodbury Gates' TBA 'Area 3 - Train Fuel Depot' TBA 'Area 4 - South Woods' TBA 'Area 5 - The Prison' TBA As a Playable Character The Governor NOTE: This character is unplayable and only appears as an ally. * Persona: Leader * Trait: Alert * Role: Damage * Rarity: Common (1 Star) * Leader Skill: All ranged teammates get +20% attack and +20% defense. * Adrenaline Rush: Hail Of Bullets (Deal 120% damage and cause 30 damage bleeding for 5 turns to a group of enemies.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. * Active Skill: Does not have one. The Governor NOTE: This character is unplayable and only appears as an enemy. * Persona: Leader * Trait: Alert * Role: Damage * Rarity: Common (1 Star) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Hail Of Bullets (Deal 120% damage and cause 30 damage bleeding for 5 turns to a group of enemies.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. * Active Skill: Does not have one. The Governor - "The Best Defense" *'Persona': Rebel *'Trait': Tough *'Role': Damage *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Mass Bleed (Deal 200% damage and cause 120 damage bleeding for 4 turns to a group of enemies.) *'Specialist Skill': Tenacity (If this character's health is above 10% and they take damage that would kill them, their health will be reduced to 1 HP instead.) *'Active Skill': Does not have one. The Governor - "The Calm Before" * Persona: Hunter * Trait: Alert * Role: Medic * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Triple Strike (Deal 350% damage to up to three enemies. Up to three teammates regain 50% of their max HP.) * Specialist Skill: Parting Shot (If this character is killed by an enemy attack. They will immediately perform a guaranteed critical attack against the enemy.) * Active Skill: Does not have one. The Governor - "Prestige Edition" *'Persona': Rebel *'Trait': Alert *'Role': Support *'Rarity': Ultra Rare (4 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Spirit Crusher (Deal 400% damage, -40% defense and Impair for 1 turn to one enemy.) *'Specialist Skill': Command (When this character defends, the previous ally to take an action this turn will receive a bonus action. That ally will be unable to act the next turn.) *'Active Skill': Does not have one. The Governor - Road to Survival, Edition #1 *'Persona': Hunter *'Trait': Fast *'Role': Damage *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Fierce Resolve (Deal 675% damage to one enemy. -30 AP to that enemy and one other enemy.) *'Specialist Skill': Neutralize (When this character attacks an enemy that has 90% or more Adrenaline, the enemy will be Impaired for 1 turn.) *'Active Skill': Does not have one. The Governor - "Road to Survival #2" * Persona: Rebel * Trait: Fast * Role: Support * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Tutor (All melee teammates get +30% attack. All teammates get a medium XP bonus from raids.) * Adrenaline Rush: Vicious Personality (Deal 500% damage and impair to one enemy for 3 turns. All teammates get +40% attack for 3 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. * Active Skill: Does not have one. * Special Weapon: The Governor's Berserk Machete ** Slot 1: +15% HP ** Slot 2: +10% Defense ** Slot 3: Bonus AP (All team members receive +8% AP at the beginning of each wave.) Death ;Killed By *Lilly Caul Lilly is horrified after realizing that she's killed Lori and her baby, Judith. Enraged with The Governor for making her kill them, she shoots him and shoves him into the horde of zombies while she leads the surviving Woodbury citizens out of danger into the prison. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Philip has killed: *Nick Parsons *Gene Gavin *Johnson *Greely *Trey Barker (Caused) *Sam (Caused) *Stinson (Caused) *Scott Moon (Alive) *Megan Lafferty (Indireclty Caused) *Manning (Caused or Direct) *Tommy Zorn (Caused) *Christina Meredith Haben (Alive) *Bruce Allan Cooper (Before Reanimation) *Tyreese (Alive) *Axel (Caused) *Wes Strunk (Caused) *Patricia (Caused) *Billy Greene (Caused) *Alice Warren *Lori Grimes (Caused) *Judith Grimes (Caused) *Hershel Greene *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed survivors (Caused and Direct) Appearances "The Walking Dead: Road to Survival" *Area 1 - Homemart *Area 2 - Woodbury Gates *Area 3 - Train Fuel Depot *Area 4 - South Woods *Area 5 - The Prison Trivia *Philip is incorrectly named in the game, as his name in the comic canon is Brian Blake. *As a nod to the television series' relationship between Andrea and The Governor, the two were made available in a bundle for the Valentine's Special event. *The Governor is one of two Common characters to have a leader skill, the other one being Barker. *The Governor is one of two characters to have Hail Of Bullets as their Adrenaline Rush, the other one being Brigitte. *The Governor The Calm Before is one of many characters to have Parting Shot as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Parting Shot. *The Governor The Best Defense is one of many characters to have Tenacity as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Tenacity. *The Governor Prestige Edition is one of many characters to have Command as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Command. *The Governor Road to Survival #2 is one of many characters to have Tutor as their Leader Skill. For other characters, see Tutor. *The Governor Road to Survival #2 is one of many characters to have a Special Weapon. For other characters, see Special Weapons. Category:Road to Survival Category:Amputated Victims Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Woodbury Category:Deceased Category:Parting Shot Category:Tenacity Category:Command Category:Tutor Category:Special Weapons